


Star City 2038: Overwatch Drops a Bomb on Green Arrow

by abberryyang



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abandonment, Arguing, Bad Parenting, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Half-Siblings, Star City 2038
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberryyang/pseuds/abberryyang
Summary: It's the year 2038, Felicity left to follow after Oliver while Mia and William are following Oliver in the footsteps of cleaning up after their parents. After seeing Felicity leave with Monitor, William's disappeared for a week and Mia is concerned. Zoe and Connor believe that William's made the decision to leave the team but Mia refuses to believe them and goes out to find William in the pouring rain.





	Star City 2038: Overwatch Drops a Bomb on Green Arrow

In the narrow alley of Star City in 2040, Mia chased after her half-brother, William, and the puddles soaked their shoes with each step. The rain clung onto their clothes, the thunder roared against the buildings, and the lightning flashed over the dim city. Mia trained with Nyssa for years and couldn’t manage to catch up with her brother.

“Hold up, Will!” Mia huffed.

“Leave me the fuck alone, Mia.” William threw down a trash can.

Jumping over, Mia pulled his shoulder back, “I promised Mom I would take care of you!”

Clenching his jaw, William roared and threw Mia down, “Stop fucking saying that!”

Shaking the stars from her eyes, Mia looked up, confused.

“I’m not your fucking brother, the only parent I’ve ever knew died for me,  _ me _ .” William hit his fist against his chest, “And unlike your parents, “our” parents, she didn’t abandon me.”

“Dad and Mom -.” Mia stood up and held her hands out to explain.

“No, you shut your goddamn mouth.” William shoved his finger at her, “They both abandoned me and they abandoned you, too. You can keep telling yourself that little fantasy story, that they gave their lives for us, _ for you _ , but they didn’t, they did it for  _ them _ .”

Following his finger, Mia’s eyes welled up, “You’re wrong.”

William choked, holding his finger out to the city.

“We needed our parents,  _ we were kids _ , and they made their choice - it could have been anyone else, Dad didn’t need to die, he chose to just like your mom didn’t need to leave,  _ she chose to _ .” William shook his head, “Just like she abandoned me on that island, at boarding school, and after they dumped me at my grandma’s - she never wanted me and she was more than happy to leave you behind _ after dumping you with me _ .”

“No.” Mia stood up, shaking her fists, “Mom said she wanted me to take care of you and save the city from the Archer system, she said -.”

“You’re fucking cleaning up their messes, Mia!” William shouted, “You’re a kid cleaning up your parents' messes when your parents are supposed to be the capable adults; I’ve gone through enough fucking therapy to know my dad and your mom are complete shits!”

“You’re wrong!” Mia shouted back, the thunder roared.

“You’re in denial!” William shouted louder, the lightning shed light in the dark alley, “They didn’t love us, Mia, wake up. You don’t abandon the people you love when they need you the most and that is the constant trait that Felicity, your mom, still carries to this day, that our father carried  _ to his grave _ .”

The soft rumbling in Mia’s chest released into a thunderous sob, she threw the trash can at William, ran back the way they came from, and left William with the moonlight as it glowed behind him and the clouds parted. With a deep breath, William turned around to face the moon, walked towards her, shook his head and licked his lips,

“Mia, the way they claimed to love us is sick and fucked up, I hope one day you and I finally get the freedom from them that we both deserve.”

**Author's Note:**

> *insert meme of girl smiling with the house on fire behind her*


End file.
